Brightburn
Brightburn is a American science fiction horror film directed by David Yarovesky. The cast of the film consists of Elizabeth Banks, David Denman, Jackson A. Dunn, Matt Jones, and Meredith Hagner. Plot In 2003, Tori and Kyle Breyer (Elizabeth Banks and David Denman) are a farm couple who are trying to have a child, but cannot. This devastates them, especially Tori. A meteor falls from the sky near their farm scaring the couple. A baby appears from the meteor and they adopt him naming him Brandon (Jackson A. Dunn). Years later, Brandon is mowing the lawn and throws the lawn mower he sticks his hand into it and discovers he has super strength. He sleep walks at night to the family's barn's basement which holds the asteroid which he came in, Tori finds him and he recollects not doing it. He grows continually disobedient and disrespectful towards Tori and Kyle. Kyle tries to get his attention and he ignores him chewing and bending a fork with his teeth to Kyle's surprise. They discover strange and disturbing drawings and Kyle decides to talk with his son about puberty and girls. Brandon leaves in the middle of the night to a female classmate's house and stares at her through a window until she notices. The next night Kyle catches him staring at chickens and that same night when they are asleep they run outside and discover the chickens slaughtered. Tori believes it was a wolf while Kyle thinks it was Brandon. At school, the students do a trust fall exercise and the classmate doesn't catch him and calls him a pervert and he breaks her hand when she tries to lift him up. That night she catches him yet again in the barn this time levitating above the ground, he finds out he has to "take the world". He visits the classmate and she tells him that her mom (Becky Wahlstrom) doesn't like him to which he kills her at the diner. Brandon's aunt Merilee McNichol (Meredith Hagner) tries counseling her nephew and he doesn't want to talk at all, this angers her as she has to tell the police about the situation. He follows her to her house and threatens her, he sneaks inside and her husband, Noah (Matt Jones), finds him in the closet and is going to tell his parents. Brandon raises his car off the ground and slams it down from the sky killing Noah. Tori and Kyle fight over if he is bad or not, when he comes home that night and they can tell he is lying. Kyle has a dream of Tori holding the baby and the baby jump-scares him while the wife bleeds from her face. The next morning they ask Brandon about his uncle who died in a car wreck to which he doesn't care or show any remorse. Kyle yells at Brandon til he throws him up against the wall in anger, they tell him to go to his room and he finds Noah's bloody tattered clothes in his room. Kyle takes him on a hunting trip intent on shooting him which does not work. Brandon fires lasers into his head killing him and he heads to his house after and Tori finds the drawings and finds out he killed Noah, afterward she calls the police as he destroys the house. The sheriff and the policewoman are killed by Brandon as soon as they enter the house. Tori retreats to the barn where the asteroid is and grabs a sharp piece to stab Brandon. He doesn't fall for it and lifts her high up into the clouds dropping her which kills her, beside him a jet is flying. The next day, a newscast shows the jet which has crashed and everyone on board has been killed and Brandon is shown later on the news destroying bridges and killing hundreds of people all over the world. Cast *Elizabeth Banks as Mrs. Breyer *David Denman as Mr. Breyer *Jackson A. Dunn as Brandon Breyer *Matt Jones as Noah McNichol *Meredith Hagner as Merilee McNichol Videos Trailers BRIGHTBURN - Official Trailer (HD) BRIGHTBURN - Official Trailer 2 BRIGHTBURN - Final Trailer Clip BRIGHTBURN Clip - Indestructible Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:2019 horror films Category:2019 American horror films Category:2010s horror films Category:2010s American horror films Category:Superhero films Category:American superhero films Category:2019 superhero films Category:2019 American superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s American superhero films Category:Supervillain films Category:American supervillain films Category:2019 supervillain films Category:2019 American supervillain films Category:2010s supervillain films Category:2010s American supervillain films Category:Superhero horror films Category:American superhero horror films Category:2019 superhero horror films Category:2019 American superhero horror films Category:2010s superhero horror films Category:2010s American superhero horror films Category:Screen Gems films Category:Stage 6 Films films Category:Troll Court Entertainment films Category:The H Collective films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Rated R Category:R Rated superhero movies